Lone Moon
by CaptainRy
Summary: Bella is worried about her approaching wedding but that is not the least of her worries the Volturi are back.
1. Chapter 1

**Special Thanks to every twilight fan at my school who helped advise and encourage me in writing the story.**

"Bella" Edwards voice called, "you know what today is" of course I knew what today was it was the day of our wedding, despite my many requests to just have something informal that idea was obviously rejected. Edward and I had decided to let Alice plan the wedding which was a mistake in itself because everyone knows that Alice can over do everything. My wedding was not the least of my worries; I still was on the most wanted list of one of the most established and most powerful vampire clans ever.

Everything from the second I woke up to the minute I went to sleep was unadulterated madness people running around the house, but not like humans, chatting, and preparing. Alice was going wild ordering everyone around trying to get something achieved. When I looked at the time it was almost three O'clock, we need to get to the wedding.

We ran outside and got into the all familiar Volvo, by the time that we pulled out of the driveway Edward had already hit 40 by the time that we were at the end of the street Edward had began to accelerate and was nearing the speed of 110. Normally this would be against my principles with Charlie being my dad by with being with Edward this was normal, I hoped that Charlie would by no means find out he had just began to like Edward.

I seemed to be drifting off into all the passionate experiences that me and Edward had when I felt a gust of wind, Edward tensed up and began to accelerate, usually when you are driving 110 there is some wind but it didn't feel anything like this. It seemed like we were driving through a hurricane "Edward what's wrong"? "Nothing Bells" responded Edward in a tone that I could tell that his response had jumpiness in it; I knew something was wrong but what.

"Bella, please be quite this is serious" Edward retained the tense stance; I checked the speed the Volvo neared 150. I never thought that the car could go this fast. "Edward please tell me what's wrong", "Bella it's the Volturi, they following us, Alice didn't glimpse anything". It was then I recalled something that Edward had told me the first time we were in Italy, cars cannot out run vampires, and then it struck me we would never make it. "Bella, you're going to have to drive", "Edward what are you doing"? Then the next thing I knew my hands were on the wheel and Edward kissed me and jumped out an open window.

What was he doing he jumped into a world of unsuspecting trouble for all he knew there could be more than one vampire out there. Then I realized what Edward had done he might have sacrificed his life to save me, I prayed that he would be ok and kept driving. I thought and thought again that I might never see Edward again, those are thoughts that no one wants to stick to, and I tried to think of happy things that I had done, but they all involved Edward which only continued the same venomous circle.

I knew that the Volturi were out looking for me, so did all the other members of the Cullen clan. Both Alice and Edward assured me that they were watching and would be able to hide me if the Volturi came for me, but they missed something. How could someone sneak past the defenses of Alice and Edward, it seemed absurd?

It felt like I had been driving for hours, scenery blurred past me, I realized that I had been driving on empty. I slowed down to get of the next exit ramp, and pulled into the local gas station. I got out of the Volvo to fill up the tank, and after that I went inside to pay. On the way out I saw a pay phone and thought that Charlie must be worried sick, Edward and I missing. I picked up the phone and dialed the number, no answer, that strange I thought Charlie is usually home by now something must have happened perhaps ill try back later. I began to walk back to the car when all of the sudden something seized me and began to run.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally I was set to rest, I struggled to regain my senses. "Who are you and why did you take me here", "Quiet Bells it's me" responded Edward in his comforting voice. "Edward can you please tell me what is going on?" "Bella I want to tell you but I can right now, we have to leave Forks right away, somehow the Volturi got past us without me or Alice knowing; we need to leave; they are following me." "Edward, what happened to the Vampires that were following us before" I asked? "They left, but they are still following us just at a safer distance." "Edward what about Charlie they might go after him." "Bella just relax everything is going to be ok we will be returning to Forks in no time at all." "I love you Edward."

I woke up in the Volvo, Edward was driving. "Edward, were are we going?" "Some were the vampires won't follow us, I was thinking Florida how about you?" "Edward we can stay in Florida it is way to sunny. You won't be able to go outside." "Well Bella, that doesn't matter right now. Keeping you safe is the most important thing to me." "Bells get some sleep; you have had a long night"

I woke up in a bed to the intensifying sun; I assumed that we must have arrived last night and were staying in a hotel. When I took around I realized that this room was familiar, it was Renee's house. Edward must have arrived her during the night and brought me inside. "Mom, Edward", "Yes Bella" Edward was at my side in a matter of seconds. "Edward when did we get here", "Bella we got here a 10:30 O'clock last night, want me to make you breakfast?" "Edward any news from Charlie or Alice", "Bella, I am sorry but Alice called last night and said that she had a vision of the Volturi trying to track us and Alice said that here tab on Charlie just disappeared all of sudden."

"Bells you should say hello to your mom, were going to have to leave later today so spend some time with her I will be ok" I felt Edwards ice cold lips press up against mine. "Bye Bella", then he sat there like a statue.

This visit was just like every other visit to Renee's house, she was very pushy about my personal life with Edward, and there were some things that I didn't want to reveal. I told her about deciding to take a trip down, but I knew she would never understand. Edward was a vampire and I was just a human, but soon hopefully that would change, Edward and I had made a deal and he still had to fulfill his side of the deal. Renee and I went out for lunch after when I returned I went to my room and found Edward sitting there like a statue.

"Edward, don't do that it scares me, you have to breathe", "Oh, Bella come on you know that we don't have to breathe, we just think that it is more attractive." Even still being with Edward for more than two years now it still terrified me when he didn't breathe, it was just in-human. "Bella, we have to go Alice called and she had a vision that they were going to pick up on my trail, we have to leave." "Edward where are we going to go now", "Bells, were going to go to Alaska and seek help from the other vampire clan". We said good bye, and go into the Volvo, we were on the road again. We were driving nearing somewhere on the border of North Dakota when all of a sudden I felt the recognizable gust of wind.

Next thing I knew I was being pulled out of the car, there was a sharp pain in my arm and then my eyes be gain to close, I was in unbearable pain. When I woke up I was a dark and musty building. I looked around to observe my surroundings when I heard a deep voice that belonged to one of the 

Volturi, one I had never meet before. "Mrs. Cullen we had a pact with your clan, the deal was that when we came back you were to be a vampire, and here we are today and you're not a vampire." "Edward wanted me to experience life as a human first." "Well Mrs. Cullen that's about to end."

I felt a shape piercing feeling in my arm, the all too familiar venom coursing through my vain, the pain was unbearable, just as my eyes began to close my eyes I heard my name "Bella". Next thing I knew my eyes began to open, everything was a blur, and I couldn't remember what had happened in the past few hours. Then it hit me like a freight train, "Carlisle, is she going to be ok", "She is bleeding too hard we need to stop it or she won't make it." These were the voices of Edward and Carlisle somehow they found where I was. I tried to talk but I couldn't my throat burned, it was filled with the sting of pain, I wish I could tell Edward I loved him. All I could do was sit and wait and hope that everything would be ok.


End file.
